Into the Darkness
by sephron.eden
Summary: Ran and Sunao think back on their experiences in the lab, and of there return to school. Two Chapters, very short. More to be added if I get enough reviews
1. Prologue

All I could do was scream. Pain...was all I felt. I couldn't live without him, but he had gone...a long time ago. He let go. Everytime I cried his name, I would feel more pain. Wires, tubes, needles, machines of all kinds...all were attached to me as they tried to make me "forget". Sunao hated him, he hated the fact that he had abandoned us. He told me to stop calling his name, because it only brought more pain. I closed him out, I didn't want him to feel it, this immense, terrible pain. I screamed, and cried, and thrashed, and kicked, but they still managed to hold me down as they stabbed their needles and instruments deep into my skin, into muscle and bone. I hated them all. One needle was inserted into my spine and I screeched, clawing one of the men in the face. I hope I left a scar, a mark for them to remember...that pain was nothing compared to the pain and suffering they put us through. I was made to protect Sunao, and that was what I did. Finally, all the pain flooded and drifted into nothingness, it all melted away as my body was pumped full of chemicals that made me want to vomit. Darkness crept into my vision, and I slowly fell into the silence that was my own mind. 

I woke up, bandaged and broken on the cold, hard floor. I was back in that small room, with bars on the windows. I had tried, and succeded in breaking off one bar, then passed out, only to wake up and find it back. There was no escape from this place. Once, I had broken free of my room. I ran for my life, but as I came to that hallway, the one where I had been abandoned, my legs gave out. I couldn't move, and all I heard was the haunting click of his shoes as he approached me. He hated me. He hated me because I had ruined his experiment with Sunao. Sunao refused to come out, but who could blame him. He was scared of this man, he was evil. He continued to pry into my mind, disturbing the restless thoughts I had tried to forget. I cried, and was soon dragged back to that dark room. Aizawa, I hated him. Whenever I would call out my loves name, he would strike me down. He told me that my love was all a lie, that if he had wanted to, he would have taken over and made sure that our hand stayed in his. But he didn't. And soon enough, I began to believe what Aizawa was saying.

Soon, I couldn't stay in control, and I would shrink away from that man's presence, forcing Sunao to the surface. Sunao would then be the one to endure the harsh experiments. He grew to hate me as well. So I decided to stay in his mind, forever. But one day, as the guards patrolled the lab, I heard them talk of how a certain blue-haired boy had fallen from the fourth floor window of his school, and was hospitalized. It was then, that my dreams and hopes of rescue shattered. My love was dead, or at least in a coma. There was no way anyone could live from a fall like that. Soon, I also began to hate that blue-haired boy Sunao commonly called "Kuu-chan". I called him "Sora", and soon, Sunao called him "Hashiba". It was then that a terrible plan was created. Sunao made a deal with Aizawa: he was going to help Aizawa get Sora back, in exchange, he would also get revenge on Hashiba for leaving him behind. And so we were set free, and decided to head over to his school. As we approached, the cool breath of spring settled around us...and I cleared my throat.

"Yoru...I'm back..."


	2. Chapter 1

I walked into the room and smiled. The room was small, but cozy. I flopped onto his bed, inhaling the scent of him and smiling.

"Yoru." I rolled over and something squeaked annoyingly. I looked over and saw a giant pink elephant stuffed animal. I glared at it. "Is this thing what my beloved cuddles with every night!" I kicked the stupid thing off the bed and started pounding it into the floor. "You stupid little punk! How dare you sleep next to my Yoru each night!" I finished my stuffed enemy by flinging it against the wall. After such a workout, I decided it would be best to go and get something to eat. I wandered around the school for a bit, before running into an obnoxious blonde.

"Good Morning Nao-kun!" He shouted, slapping a hand against my back. I instantly pushed Sunao forward to take care of this situation.

Sunao's POV

"Matsuri-chan." I laughed happily as he pulled me into his arms. I hadn't seen him in so long. We laughed happily for a few minutes, and then he escorted me to the lunch room. I ordered a small sandwich and a small glass of water. He ordered a bowl of chili and a large soda. We sat down and talked about how we used to run away from school and play outside at night. Then, he mentioned something that made my heart ache.

"Nao-kun, you know that Sora-kun is returning to school tonight, right? He's gonna get out of the hospital today!" He said cheerfully. This changed things drastically. I thought I'd just come to school, examine his room and things, then head over to the hospital. Once there, I would easily be able to get my revenge. But this was different. Hashiba was healthy! He wasn't in a coma like I had thought. And what was worse, he was coming back tonight! "Nao-kun, have you even enrolled in this school?" Matsuri asked. I shook my head, and he took me by the hand. "Well, let's get you started! Sora-kun is gonna be so happy!" He said, dragging me down the hall. I hadn't even eaten, but I just followed behind him. Soon, I was given a huge stack of papers to sign, one of which asking for my guardian. I was so confused, I had no guardian. Fortunately, two people came up behind me and gasped.

"Sunao?" I turned and looked up to see Nanami and Shinichiro. Nanami wrapped his arms around me crying. "Sunao! Oh Sunao!" He cried, and soon, I found tears falling down my cheeks. I hated them for leaving me, but for the first time ,in a long time, I felt loved. It was then that they agreed to be my guardians, and so, I was quickly enrolled. They then took me to go shopping. I bought some clothes, books, bed linens, towels, and other supplies. I was also bought a cell phone, so they could keep in touch with me.

"Nii-chan, I'm kinda sleepy. When is Hashiba going to come back?" I asked, trying not to sound to nervous. He smiled and placed a hand on my head.

"I'm gonna go pick him up in a few hours, he's resting up." He said smiling. His grin made me feel sick. Everyone was looking forward to Hashiba coming home, while I just wanted revenge. So I went back to the room, and grabbed a towel, some shampoo and conditioner, and some clothes. A hot shower and a trip to the library didn't sound like too bad a start. So I headed to the bathroom. It was empty this time of day, so I made quick work of discarding my clothes. I then grabbed my things and headed into a stall. I let out a yelp as I was pelted with cold water. It soon warmed up and I let out a sigh of relief as it soothed my muscles. I poured a generous amount of shampoo into my hand and lathered it into my hair. I them rinsed it out, and repeated the process with my conditioner. As soon as I was finished there, I got dressed and headed over to the library. I signed up and recieved a library card, and quickly buried myself in a pile of books. From Grimms Tales, to the Guinness Book of World Records.

Time flew, and I soon realized it had grow dark outside. I decided to head back to the room. When I got there, I was shocked to find a certain blue-haired boy sleeping in the bed across from mine. I stood above him, glaring at his sleeping form. Soon, it came to the point in which he couldn't handle seeing him, and I shrank back into my mind, pushing Ran forward. He went hesitantly, but finally took over.

Ran's POV

I looked down at him, and felt a pang of guilt in my heart. I knew what Sunao was going to do, but all I wanted was to see my Yoru again. I decided I would watch, and hopefully Sunao would find it in his heart to abandon this plan, and maybe fall in love with Sora in the process. I stepped forward, each step bringing us closer together.

'Yoru.' 


End file.
